


Different on the Outside

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a somewhat true story, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Handcuffs, M/M, Prison AU, Prison RP, Role Reversal in a way, Sub!Castiel, bottom!Castiel, dom!Lucifer, role play, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Lucifer and Castiel reverse their day to day roles and play with each other.
Relationships: Castiel/Lucifer (Supernatural)
Series: Kink Bingo 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594912
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Different on the Outside

**Author's Note:**

> For the Supernatural Kink Bingo!!
> 
> Square: CastielLucifer

If you had asked C/O Castiel Novak if he ever saw himself in a sexual relationship with a former inmate before he met Lucifer Alighieri, he would have laughed. 

Now… he wasn’t able to do that. 

He couldn’t help it. Lucifer was suave, smooth, and he knew how to persuade Castiel to open up. He was  _ very  _ good at what he did, and he wasn’t afraid to go for what he wanted. 

Which is how Castiel ended up wearing a pair of orange sweatpants and an orange shirt while Lucifer… well, Lucifer was wearing a white button down and black cargo pants. On his hips was Castiel’s duty belt, and on the lapels of the shirt were two pins that could be mistaken for lieutenant bars. 

It had started off as an inside joke between Castiel and Lucifer. Lucifer was the jail’s window washer and was out washing windows one morning while Castiel sat in the lieutenant’s office with Lt. Milton and C/O Dean Winchester. Lt. Milton, who had known Lucifer for years, had called the inmate into the office as he was wont to do to gossip and had jokingly called him “C/O Alighieri”. They shot the shit with him for a little bit, talking somewhat about respect and who could tease him about what. Lt. Milton shooed them out of the office afterwards, with Dean calling Lucifer “Lt. Alighieri”. The look on Lucifer’s face was essentially  _ if we were not on camera and I wasn’t so close to getting released, your ass would be grass _ . Later on, Castiel had teased Lucifer about it and asked him if  _ he  _ was allowed to call him “Lt. Alighieri”. Lucifer’s response to that was “Well, that’s what role play is for, Mr. Novak, sir.” 

And now… the role play was happening. 

“So what’s this about you refusing to cuff up?” Lucifer asked in a calm voice. 

Castiel scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. “What?” he challenged. “I didn’t do anything wrong!” 

“You cheeked your meds,” Lucifer said.” _ And  _ you took one of the lancets off the med cart.” 

“Can you prove that I took it? Or that I cheeked my meds?” Castiel asked. “I’m not budging from my cell, man! Gas me, tase me, hell use a stinger on me, I’m not moving!” 

Lucifer got right up in Castiel’s face, hiding a smile. It was more than evident that Castiel had observed the many similar experiences that he was role playing and using that as inspiration. “Novak,” he said, “cuff up  _ now _ , or I’ll make you.” 

“You won’t do it, you ball sucking pussy,” Castiel snarked. 

Lucifer reacted, jerking Castiel to him before wrestling him to the ground. Castiel struggled, but he was no match for Lucifer (although Lucifer strongly suspected that his lover threw the fight) and soon enough, Castiel was on his knees, his hand cuffed behind his back with his own cuffs. 

“Now,” Lucifer said. “That little stunt you pulled up in medical would’ve gotten you 90 days in the hole with the possibility of halftime. Now you’re looking at 120 days.” 

“That’s not fair,” Castiel protested. “I was refusing to cuff up because I shouldn’t be sent to the hole for somethin’ that I didn’t do.” 

“Novak, the nurse  _ caught  _ you,” Lucifer sighed. 

“She’s got it out for me, Alighieri! She hates me,” Castiel whined. 

“She does not,” Lucifer chuckled. “Now, I’m willing to give you 90 days with halftime if you do something for me.” 

“I ain’t snitchin’,” Castiel said automatically. 

“I don’t expect you too,” Lucifer said. “If you suck my cock, I’ll give you 90 days and get you out on day 45. Sounds good?” 

Castiel gave Lucifer a suspicious look that was so reminiscent of Lucifer’s own that he laughed. 

“No tricks here, Novak,” he said. “One measly blow job and we forget the whole resisting to cuff up and use of force that just happened. You suck cock, don’t you?” 

“For Newports,” Castiel replied cheekily.

Lucifer smirked. “I know. We  _ all  _ know that you suck other officers’ dicks in order to get smokes. But this is for you not staying in the hole for four months and only for a month and a half. That’s  _ better  _ than cigarettes, hmm?” 

Castiel pretended to consider it and Lucifer let his eyes rake over his former keeper. Castiel  _ actually  _ didn’t look half bad in prison orange, but the image of him on his knees, hands cuffed behind him…. Oh, Lucifer had covertly masturbated to that idea for  _ months  _ on the inside. 

This roleplay was just making everything better. 

“Okay,” Castiel shrugged. “Never sucked off an LT before.” 

“Oh you haven’t been  _ that  _ much of a slut on the inside?” Lucifer asked in mock surprise. “You suck dick often enough.” 

“I only suck dick when it suits me,” Castiel snarked. “Are you going to whip it out, or are we just gonna shoot the shit? These cuffs are tight.”

“I’m sorry,” Lucifer said, reaching behind Castiel and tightening the cuffs even more. “Is that better?” 

“Fuck you,” Castiel groaned. 

“You’re welcome,” Lucifer grinned. “Now, are you going to behave?” 

“Don’t got much of a choice,” Castiel sighed. 

“Good boy,” Lucifer said as he undid the duty belt. The two of them were surprisingly roughly the same size in the waist, which meant Castiel wouldn’t have to adjust the belt later for work. He set the duty belt aside and began undoing his cargo pants. 

Castiel waited patiently for the cock to be freed from the confines of the pants. Once it was, Castiel shuffled over on his knees to where Lucifer was standing before opening his mouth. 

Lucifer smirked and gently slapped Castiel’s face with his hard cock. “It’s not going to suck itself.” 

As Castiel took Lucifer into his mouth and nearly swallowed him down whole, the ex-con smirked. 

Things were  _ definitely  _ different on the outside. 

**Author's Note:**

> So, the above conversation about the window washer and shit actually did happen at work, and yes, the inmate actually said it to me. It was funny. No, I don't plan on doing this. This inmate also wants me to do his biography xD
> 
> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
